Mini-Games
__TOC__ Mini-games are initiated from making recipes for the first time or helping the store owners. You can also play some mini-games in Violet's Game Corner (the slot game and whack-a-mole) but you will not get a reward from them. When making a recipe for the first time, a mini-game will start but after successfully finishing the mini-game, you will not have to do it again when making the recipe. If you fail the mini-game, you will lose half a day but you will still keep your ingredients. By talking to the other chocolate animals in the department store, there is a chance that they will ask you to help them out with something and start a mini-game. These are worth doing as they give you a decent amount of money and sometimes also a new recipe. During events, you can also play event specific mini-games by helping out the other store owners. (For example, on Orange Day you can pick oranges with Fudge.) Once you have unlocked a mini-game, you can play them again from the title page using the Mini-Games button. (Violet's games in the Game Corner you can play anytime.) .A mini-game takes half a day to play. Let's Bake a Cake Lv1 Game Explanation Turn off the oven when the cake has turned a nice colour. Do not overcook or undercook! When you think the cake is done, press the STOP button. Occurrences * First time making Plain Muffin. * First time making Cocoa Muffin. * First time making Choc-Chip Muffin. * First time making Pumpkin Muffin. * First time making Coconut Muffin. * First time making Pineapple and Apple Muffin. * First time making Green Tea Muffin. Let's Bake a Cake Lv2 Game Explanation Turn off the oven when the cake has turned a nice colour. Do not overcook or undercook! When you think the cake is done, press the STOP button. Occurrences * First time making Tube Cake. Mixing Ingredients Game Explanation Mix Ingredients to make pancake batter! Slide the stylus in clockwise direction to mix the batter. Occurrences * First time making Chocolate Pancake. * First time making Carrot Pancake. * First time making Choc-Chip Waffle. * First time making Cinnamon Waffle. * First time making American Shortcake. * First time making Custard Pie. Fruit Slice Lv1 Game Explanation Cut the fruit slice along the dotted line by sliding the stylus starting from the "O" mark. Make sure to cut in a straight line or you'll have to redo it! Occurences * First time making Mixed Fruit Cake. Fruit Slice Lv2 Game Explanation Cut the fruit slice along the dotted line by sliding the stylus starting from the "O" mark. Make sure to cut in a straight line or you'll have to redo it! Occurences * First time making Fruit Punch. Making Cupcakes Game Explanation Pour the mixture into the tray! Layer the almonds on top of the mixture. Make 7 cupcakes. Occurrences * First time making Cupcake. * First time making Almond Cupcake. * First time making Choc-Chip Cupcake. * First time making Cheese Cupcake. * First time making Raisin Cupcake. * First time making Pumpkin Cupcake. * First time making Madeleine. ??? Measuring Ingredients Lv1 Game Explanation By touching the Touch Screen, enter the same weight as that shown on the scales at the top of the screen. Each tick on the balance is equal to 50 grams. Occurrences * First time making Rusk. * First time making Custard Pudding. * First time making Strawberry Mousse. * First time making Cream Puff. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Decoration Lv1 Game Explanation Cover the sponge cake with cocoa powder. Touch the screen and then drag over the cake to cover it with cocoa. Cover the entire cake! Occurrences * First time making Chocolate Cake. Decoration Lv2 Game Explanation Circle the inside of the red area to decorate the cake with cream! Occurrences * First time making Strawberry Shortcake. ??? Sweets Quiz Lv1 Game Explanation Which sweet is being asked for on the top screen? Touch the answer that you think is correct. Occurrences * First time making Belgian Waffle. ??? ??? Walnut Crush 'Game Explanation' Grind walnuts until the meter is filled! Place the walnuts (found below) into the grinder one at a time. You can do this by sliding them with the stylus. Occurrences * Crush Walnuts with Fudge on the 30th September Walnut Day. Mouse Trap Game Explanation Mice are eating the cheese! Catch them by circling them with the stylus! Be careful! If you touch them while they are moving, they'll bite! Occurrences * Catch mice for Pomme on the 25th May. Orange Picking Game Explanation Pick as many ripe oranges as possible. You must not pick the green oranges. Move around with the stylus and touch the "take" button to pick an orange. Occurrences * Pick oranges with Fudge on the 14th April Orange Day. Making Ice Cream Game Explanation To make vanilla ice cream, get 3 or more correct answers by touching the appropriate button! Occurrences * Make ice cream with Banana on the 9th May Ice Cream Day. Making Ice Cream Cones Game Explanation Skilfully pour the ice cream into the cone! Move the cone left and right while the ice cream comes out. Occurrences * Make soft serve with Banana on the 3rd July Ice Cream-Cone Day. ??? Squeezing Oranges Game Explanation Squeeze oranges until the meter is full! To do this, quickly move the 5 oranges, found below, over the juicer. Occurrences * Help Fudge and Milky make orange juice on the 15th April. ??? ??? ??? Persimmon Picking Game Explanation Use the basket to catch the persimmons that Cassis drops! You'll get dirty if the persimmons hit you! Use the stylus to move. Occurences * Help Cassis on 26th October. ??? Patrol Lv1 Game Explanation Light up the Department Store’s corridors! Rose will walk where you touch to light up that area. Occurrences * Random mini-game from Opera. ??? Birthday Celebration! Game Explanation Put one candle on the cake for each year. Touch the 'Confirm' button after all the candles are on. Place them carefully! Don't put them in the fruit or chocolate. Occurrences * Help Mango and Banana prepare Mango's birthday cake on the 1st August. ??? Fruit Sale Game Explanation Get the fruit ordered by the customer and give it to them. Move with the stylus. Move up to the fruit to take it. Occurrences * Sell fruit with Melon on the 6th June. Coffee Day Game Explanation Pour some coffee by touching the cups. If you pour too much coffee into one cup, there may not be enough to go around! Occurrences * Help Banana on Coffee Day. ??? Contest Preparations Game Explanation Carry all the red boxes over the goal! Standing in front of a box and touching the "Grab" button will allow you to pick it up and move. Press the button again to put it down. Occurrences * Prepare for the Japanese Sweets Contest with Violet on the 15th June. * Prepare for Contest Day with Violet on the 28th June. * Prepare for Contest Day with Violet on the 28th September. ??? Halloween Game Explanation Hand out sweets to all the people but don't give any to the monsters! Move with the stylus. Hand out sweets by touching the "Hand Out" button. Occurrences * Help Cherry to hand out sweets on Halloween. ??? Cash Register Lv1 Game Explanation Touch the cash register's buttons at the bottom of the screen to enter the price of the item shown on the top screen. Occurrences * Random mini-game from Champy. ??? Sorting Vegetables Game Explanation Carry the carrots, pumpkins and sweet potatoes to their correct spots! Move close to the vegetables with the stylus to pick them up. Occurrence * Random mini-game from Crunchy. * Help Crunchy on Vegetable Day. Handing Out Samples Lv1 Game Explanation Hand out ice cream samples to everyone! Move with the stylus and hand out the ice cream with the 'Hand Out' button. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Chocoken Slots Level 1 Game Explanation Spin the slots to like up 3 chocoken symbols. You have 3 chances! Spin the wheel to start and then stop it when you are ready. Occurences * In Violet's Game Corner escalator area, Chocodog Slot machine. ??? Taking Cake Orders Game Explanation Use the 'Add' and 'Subtract' buttons to change the number of cakes to be ordered. Occurences * Random mini-game from Violet's ice cream cart. Whack-a-Mole Game Explanation Whack the moles as they come out of their holes! Do this by touching them with the stylus. There is a penalty for touching an empty hole! Occurences * In Violet's Game Corner escalator area, whack-a-mole machine. Sweets Quiz Lv1 Game Explanation This is a quiz about sweets. Touch the correct button number. If you don't get 3 or more questions correct, you'll fail! Occurrences * Random mini-game from Violet. * Cherry quizzes you on Tea Day. ??? ??? Category:Mini-Games